Dipper's Frustration
by happyfeet000
Summary: Dipper is now 13 years old and is spending his second summer at Gravity falls with his sister. Being 13 his mind is on girls and with only Mabel around this summer, Dipper may do something he may regret, or not... (WARNING CONTAINS LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1: The Night Sky

Dipper's Frustration

(Warning, story contains lemons between two 13yo twins, you have been warned)

Chapter 1: The Night Sky

Dipper laid in the slightly moist grass about 30 yards away from the mystery shack. A place all to familiar for him for it was his second summer he would be living there. It was 10:45 at night and the stars were lighting up the night sky. Dipper was now 13 years old, and besides being slightly taller, not much has changed about him. The only real change has come from his sexual frustration. He was at that age were he thought about girls in a sexual way, and pretty much nothing else. He just wanted to have his first kiss, to cuddle up and fool around with a girl. He started to masturbate only 3 months before summer started. He had gotten used to deleting the internet history on the family computer back home. The sad truth was he really didn't have any girls in his life back home, except for his twin sister Mabel. Sadly he found out that Wendy, his big crush from last summer, was sent to a summer school this year. He knew about this before coming back to Gravity Falls and was bummed about it to say the least.

Dipper sat up from the grass and was greeted by a paper airplane that hit him on the head. This immediately made him look up at his bedroom window where Mabel was staring down at him.

"What you doing there silly, having another one of you deep thinking moments?" Mabel said in one of her silly voices.

"So what if I am?"

"Im going to bed and I don't want you wandering in later and waking me up; so come to bed, besides Stan said you have to."

"No I didn't!" Stan yelled through one of the 1st floor windows.

Stan stuck his head out the window. "Im not responsible enough to set your bed times, really I just don't care." Stan immediately left the window and went back to whatever he was doing.

Dipper climbed the creaky wooden stairs and when he opened his bedroom door he saw that Mabel was putting her large night gown over her head. For a brief moment before the night gown passed her waist he caught a glimpse of her cute white cotton panties. They had a little rainbow on them. Dipper's face got slightly flushed and his member started to rise. Mabel's head finally got through the top of the night gown and she gave a big smile to Dipper.

"All ready for bed, just gotta go clean my chompers."

She ran out of the bedroom and Dipper sat on his bed and began taking his shorts and shirt off.

"God what is wrong with me, I should not be thinking of my sister this way." he whispered to himself.

Mabel was 13 as well now and she had not changed much either. She was slightly taller and her voice sounded a little less goofy. But she was still the silly, un-serious Mabel from last summer. She of course had a whole new line of sweaters to wear for the summer, so something was different.

Dipper was now in just his boxers and climbed under the bed sheets. Mabel ran in and jumped on her bed, soon followed by Waddles the pig that struggled to climb up to the end of her bed.

"Night Dipper, night Waddles."

She then grabbed a baseball off the floor and lunged it at the light switch across the room. She hit it was pin-point accuracy.

"Your getting pretty good at that sis."

"I know, im just amazing aren't I?" she said with a yawn at the end.

Mabel turned over and almost immediately fell asleep. Dipper laid there looking up at the ceiling, his boner was finally going down as he thought about what crazy things would happen to them this year at Gravity Falls. Being 13 now he was more concerned with what girls he might meet. He looked over at Mabel and hoped he wouldn't do anything he might regret.


	2. Chapter 2: Early Morning Wood

Chapter 2: Early Morning Wood

Dipper's eyes began to open as the morning sun peered through the window. He looked over at the clock to see 6:55am.

"Man, I woke up early." he thought to himself.

He stretched his arms up towards the roof and gave a big yawn. He then fell back onto his pillow and looked over at Mabel. His eyes suddenly widened by quite a site. Mabel was still fast asleep but it seems she had tossed and turned a lot last night. Her blanket was on the floor and her night gown was hiked up to her stomach, giving Dipper a beautiful sight of her white panties and her smooth stomach and legs. Dipper's cock stiffened instantly and a drop of sweat rolled down his forehead. He reached down and gently began rubbing his member.

"Should I?" he seriously thought to himself. "This would be be so wrong but I cant help myself."

Mabel then mumbled in her sleep and moved her left leg to the side, giving Dipper a full view of her panties and her cute camel toe.

That settled it for Dipper. He pulled his boxers down and began furiously stroking his erect dick. He stared intently at her soft undies and imagined just gently licking her cute pussy. This wasn't enough for Dipper, she was across the room, he needed a closer look. He slowly and carefully got out of bed, he pulled his boxers up and kept stroking through his boxers. He was now at the end of her bed he kneeled to get a perfect view. He could see the indent of her pussy so well.

Just then Mabel mumbled something more and reached down to scratch her undies. Except it wasn't just a scratch, she started to continuously rub her panties. Dipper then thought to himself.

"Is she masturbating in her sleep?"

Mabel mumbled some more and slipped her hand under her panties. Dipper could not believe this was happening. He was now furiously and quietly jacking his member. Mabel was now beginning to moan in her sleep as her hand was going to town on her clitoris. Dipper would give anything in the world to see the show going on under her panties. Luckily Mabel's hand started to push slightly up and Dipper got a little view through the side of her panties. He was finally able to see, just barely, her smooth pussy. This drove Dipper over the edge and he climaxed right then and there. He shot his load into his boxers and he gave out a slight moan. He then realized he just made that noise and put his hand over his mouth. Luckily Mabel did not react to the moan and kept masturbating. Dipper gave a sign of relieve and crept back over to his bed. Just as he was laying back down Mabel gave a slightly louder moan and arched her back and bit, she then went silent.

"Looks like we both got off this morning." Dipper whispered under his breath.

As Dipper being to instantly regret doing what he just did a thought popped into his mind.

"I wonder if she was awake the whole time?"


End file.
